Help/Compatibility with other mods
The Lord of the Rings Mod is a great mod by itself, but, because it is a Forge mod, an obvious question arises: Which other mods can work with this mod? This page gives you an incomplete list of mods that work and don't work (or partially work) with the latest version of the LotR mod. If you found new incompabilities, feel free to add them to the list. All sub-lists are ordered alphabetically. Mods that don't work The following mods do not work at all with the Lord of the Rings mod. These are mods that generally crash the game, or inactivate a vital gameplay mechanic: *Aether: Causes the game to crash (at least in older versions). *Battlegear 2: Spawning of bandits leads to crashes. *ICBM: Does not allow game to load properly. *Optifine: Can Immediately crashes the game upon launch. It depends on some variables that are yet unknown. *VoxelMap: Causes incorrect grass colours and snow/ice generating where it shouldn't. *Antique Atlas: If you try and open it in Middle-earth it crashes the game. *Unique Artifacts; Causes the game to crash (is incompatible with Middle-earth biomes) *Pixelmon: Opening the PC causes the game to crash. Note: It is recommended not to use them together. Mods that partially work The mods in this list will work with the Lord of the Rings mod, although they cause glitches or provide reduced functionality. They do not crash the game: *Arcane Scrolls: Several utility scrolls won't work, and all or almost all scrolls will not work in Middle Earth. In the Overworld, most scrolls function and work against LotR mobs. *Bukkit Multiverse: Alignment is the same in every world (caused by alignment data being stored as playerdata rather than in the world file). *Construction Mod: Compatible, but you can't save builds with stuff from LOTR. *GLSL Shaders: Works fine with the Lord of the Rings Mod, but is incompatible with FastCraft. *Hostile worlds will not invade (not to be confused with ME faction invasions) ME *Metallurgy 4: Mithril from this mod cannot be used as LotR mithril. LOTR Copper and tin can be used to make bronze from this mod, though it does not function as though it were LOTR bronze. *MorePlayerModels: Compatible, with full access to all NPC models. Hobbit models show weird graphics, eye position not right. If you experience a 'black screen', open the F12 menu and set 'Point of View' to 'No'. *Parzi's Star Wars Mod: Will cause major lag *Tinker's Construct: Some metals are not compatible, cannot be used in Smeltery, etc. *Ragdoll corpses: Works well in that all humanoid mobs (bar hobbits) die leaving a corpse. However, if the game is saved and exited while the player is near a corpse, the game will crash. This is only a minor issue, as you were exiting anyway, and the game does save. Mods that work well Mods in the following list work perfectly well in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings mod: *Archimedes' Ships and Boats: Compatible. Please note that if combined with Carpenter's Blocks, compiling a ship might cause a crash. *Thaumcraft *AssassinCraft: Compatible. * Backpacks Mod: Compatible. *Balkon's Weapon Mod: Compatible. *Better Dungeons: Compatible, castles don't spawn in Middle-Earth on default, but can be made to in the config. *Bibliocraft: Compatible. *Bspkrs' mods (ArmorStatusHUD, DirectionHUD, StatusEffectHUD): Compatible. *Buildcraft: Compatible, although this has not been fully tested. * Carpenters Blocks: Compatible. * Chisel 2: Compatible. *DamageIndicators: Compatible. *FastCraft: Compatible, and in fact highly recommended for increasing performance. *Flans mod: Compatible. *Galacticraft (with all the cores and expansions): Compatible. ** 4Space, a galacticraft addon: Compatible. * Gravestone Mod: Compatible. * Harvestcraft: Can cause some biomes to look vastly different. * Infernal Mobs: Compatible(LOTR mobs get Infernal Mobs powers sometimes). * Inventory Tweaks: Compatible, but needs an add-on for LOTR item sorting in player inventory or chests (but not in pouches). See below for more info. *Journeymap: Compatible. *Hardcore End Expansion: Compatible. * MCheli: Compatible. * Minecraft Comes Alive: Compatible. *Minions: Compatible. *Mo'Creatures: Compatible, note that Mo'Creatures mobs don't spawn in Middle-Earth. *Rei's Minimap: Compatible. *Rival Rebels: Compatible. * Secret Rooms Mod: Compatible. * Small Boats Mod: Compatible. *Tinker's Construct: Compatible, note that some ME metals and items do not work with TC functions. *TooManyItems: Compatible, but it acts in constant creative mode in singleplayer. *Twilight Forest: Compatible. * Waila: Compatible. *Witchery: Compatible but needs diamonds which cannot be found in ME. Overworld necessary. Mods that Need Config Changes Please note that if you do one of these config changes, please post a configuration snippet on the Configuring third-party software for the mod wiki page, with a download link to the config file somewhere, so that the rest of the community can download and use them. This applies to all mods in this list. *Aliens versis Predator Mod: Has a few id conflicts that can be changed via config file. AvP mobs won't fight LOTR mobs. *Applied Energestics 2: Meteors land in Middle-earth. (No config option for this, I recommend not going to Middle-Earth until you find a meteor and then setting meteor spawn chance to 0.). *Better Dungeons: Compatible, castles don't spawn in Middle-Earth on default, but can be made to in the config. *Galacticraft works with the Lotr mod but config changes are necessary to prevent galacticraft ores from spawning in Middle-Earth, and allow metal compatibilities. *Mo'Creatures: Compatible, note that Mo'Creatures mobs don't spawn in Middle-Earth, so config changes may be needed. *Treecapitator: Needs config changes to include LOTR woods as "trees". *Dynamic Lights: Works but the 'L' key is used by this mod as well as the LotR mod. It can be changed in the 'Controls' menu to prevent this clash. *Client World Edit - 'L' key for instruction sheet clashes with middle Earth menu. This can be changed in the 'Controls' menu. Mods that Need Add-Ons to make Function at Full Awesomeness Please note that if you create one of these Add-ons, please post a download link somewhere so that the rest of the community can download and use them. This applies to all mods in this list. *Inventory Tweaks: In order to sort LOTR items in the player inventory or chests, you'll need an updated item tree. You'll find it here. *Mo'Creatures: Compatible, note that Mo'Creatures mobs don't spawn in Middle-Earth, so an add-on may need to be created to make them spawn. *Not Enough Items: Recipes on the LotR mod's crafting tables don't show up. It has been stated by Mevans himself that he would like someone to create an add-on for this mod, so that it can be used. A add-on is currently in development, you can find more infos here . *Tinker's Construct: May need Add-on to allow LOTR metals to work with Smeltery, and LOTR items to work with other mod functions. Other materials could be added as used from LOTR. Please add more to the following lists as you learn more about the mod. Category:Tech Support Category:Browse